


Underfell: A fight for Captain.

by TheShadowDragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys be scary bruh, Finally an Underfell fanfic that doesn't involve rape, Gen, UF Paps has a softie side, Undyne is craaazy, flowers. they are evil., sans is gonna have a bad time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowDragon/pseuds/TheShadowDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being second in command Undyne has had enough. She would do anything to regain her old title and respect, but just how far will she be willing to go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That one piece of info...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I haven't written anything in a long time so if it's not that good a fic please forgive me, it will get better as the chapters go on. Feel free to comment and tell me how I can improve on this or just to express if you liked it or not.(It's Kinda short I know, but I plan to make future chapters longer) Anyway, enjoy!

Undyne was tossing around in her bed, it had been years since Papyrus had beat her in combat and taken her title as Captain of the Royal Guard. She hadn't had a good night's sleep ever since that day, sure, she was still second in command, but that wasn't enough. She wanted. Her title. BACK. At first she hadn't minded too much about it, Papyrus still treated her with some respect after all, but over time, she turned into just another subordinate. The mere thought of it made her sick.

"FUCK!" She sat up and flung an energy spear at the door, destroying it. Great. She's going to have to get the door fixed now (Again), at least she was somewhat more relaxed now.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she lay on her bed once more. Papyrus had handed her ass to her the last time she challenged him, he had an undeniable control over his magic with deadly precision, it's nearly impossible to keep up especially when he uses his blue attack. There is no way that she would be able to take back her title the way things are now. She had talked about this with Alphys, who had told her to just let it go already, but she couldn't. No one openly said it because they knew that if they did, it would most certainly mean an instant death sentence, but rumors spread fast in the underground. Rumors about how the once powerful Undyne of the royal guard was beginning to get soft. FUCK THAT. She had to find some way to weaken Papyrus, surely there had to be something. Something that would crumble him. Something that would DESTROY him.

At some point, Undyne finally dozed off. She woke up to the sound of fierce banging on the door, what motherfucker would.... sudden realization hit her like a brick to the face.

"OPEN THE DOOR UNDYNE! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Papyrus' voice was aggressive and firm.

Undyne quickly got out of her pajamas and changed into her armor. Lucky for her, years of putting it on every day made her incredibly fast at doing so. She opened the door only for Papyrus to fling it open the second it was unlocked, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? YOU WEREN'T. AT YOUR POST THIS MORNING. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?" Papyrus was incredibly pissed off. 

"Forgive me captain. I... I have no excuse." Fuck, when was the last time she had slept in? this was highly unusual.

"DOCTOR ALPHYS NEEDS YOU IN HOTLAND. GET GOING. WE WILL DISCUSS YOUR PUNISHMENT LATER, I HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO." He turned and left without even waiting for her response. He seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere, not that it mattered right now.

It was strange that Papyrus had not punished her right then and there, this 'business' he had to attend to must have been incredibly important, either that or he trusted his superiority enough to completely ignore her. It really pissed her off, but no use wasting time, she needed to get going to Hotland, perhaps talking to Alphys would improve her mood. 

The walk to the lab was always tedious, sure she could take the ferry, but Undyne was never one to be able to stay still for too long, so sitting on a ferry for the roughly ten to twenty minutes it took to take to Hotland was not a pleasant thought. An entire hour had passed before she arrived at the lab and Alphys let her in. Thank god the lab had air conditioning, Undyne loathed the heat and avoided Hotland as much as she could.

"So what did you need me here for? I got my ass in trouble with Papyrus for this shit." Papyrus hadn't explained why Alphys asked for her specifically, it hadn't occurred to her until now.

"Well, you're always going on about how you want your damned title back, I thought you might want some information I happen to know. It would come at a price of course, if anyone found out that I was part of a conspiracy to overthrow the captain of the royal guard I could lose my position, or worse." Alphys was busy working on a machine, no doubt an anti-human robot like many others she had created before.

"What? Why this shit all of a sudden?" She was curious more than angry, did Alphys truly have information that could cripple even Papyrus?

"The bastard has been making me work tenfold since he rose to his current rank. Build more robots, do more experiments, better the surveillance, I've had it with this bullshit. When you were captain I could focus more on my personal projects, now I barely have the time. So do you want the info or not!?"

Undyne pondered it for a few seconds. "What's the catch?" she couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"When you get your job back, I want time for my personal projects, as well as extra funding, there is one more condition but, I would need to tell you the information first. Do we have a deal?"

Undyne was doubtful about that last condition, but she trusted Alphys enough to trust her with this, she had pulled through for her before. "Deal, so what is this info?"

Alphys stopped working on her robot and walked over to her monitors, gesturing for Undyne to come closer. Pulling up several clips from the Snowdin area with Papyrus and his brother, she began to explain. 

"You are aware of Papyrus' brother, Sans. Correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Undyne was a bit confused, everyone knew about Papyrus' weak ass brother, but it wouldn't really matter, Papyrus didn't care THAT much about his brother, did he?

"It's common knowledge by now that his condition is...fragile, to put it mildly, even though his soul harbors incredible amounts of magic, it even rivals Papyrus' own magic reserves. Must run in the family, but I digress. The point is that if something were to happen to his brother, Papyrus might just be weak enough for you to strike."

"THIS is your damned info?" As stated before, this plan had failure written all over it.

"I'm not telling you to kill his brother. Just weaken him. Based on some of the footage from Snowdin, it's safe to deduce that Papyrus cares more about his brother than he lets on. Be creative, make him sick somehow or something. That's for you to figure out, and about that last condition, at some point, bring me Sans, i'm dying to experiment on him, his soul's capacity to contain such vasts amounts of magic intrigues me."

"I'll see what I'll do then. I need to go to my patrol now."

With that said, Undyne left the lab. This crazy idea might just work...


	2. So how much do you know about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, its been a while hasn't it? next chapter aint gonna take this long though so don't you worry. Hey! multiple POVs! would ya look at that. Expect more of those in future chapters c: plus, just between you and me this chapter went through quite a few changes.
> 
> Feel free to do whatever you want, leave a comment or eat a pizza or both. 
> 
> Also forgive spelling mistakes if there are any and if you do see any informing me is appreciated c:
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

Papyrus was furious. How DARE Undyne neglect her duties? God forbid she was becoming as lazy as Sans, that was the absolute last thing he needed. Oh well, she would be punished for this in time, perhaps a public beating would set her straight. In the worst case scenario he would have to kill her to remind everyone that the royal guard is not a complete joke, but that would mean finding a new, reliable second in command, which also meant he would have to double his workload until the matter was resolved. He couldn't risk that, his workload was already huge, leaving home early and coming home incredibly late. Taking care of Sans was hard enough already without having to deal with extra work. He still had a use for Undyne, at least for now.

Papyrus had decided against taking the ferry back to Snowdin, that way he could at least take care of some work on the way. His first objective once arriving back was to check up on Sans at his post, perhaps it wasn't a great idea, considering his current mood, but he needed to make sure he hadn't been dusted by, well, practically anything that could move. Many would argue that he didn't give a fuck about Sans considering the fact that he beat him up almost on a daily basis, but if he didn't, things could be much, MUCH worse. By beating him up, other monsters got the message that Papyrus was not going soft for anyone. By keeping him alive, other monsters got the message that he WANTED to keep Sans alive. This made them much less likely to mess with him. Sans knew this, so he played along, even if Papyrus tended to cross the line when he was frustrated, at least he kept in mind that Sans was fragile, so he still controlled himself enough to not outright kill him, and would always apologize later if he went too far. 

Finally the familiar fog that constantly surrounded the border area between waterfall and Snowdin came into view. He was always on edge here, this particular place was always used for ambushes. Moving past the fog he continued through Snowdin and the woods beyond. When Papyrus finally arrived at Sans' post, he was infuriated by the fact that his brother was (like always) sleeping on the job. Talk about the guard being a complete joke. God, he literally had ONE, FUCKING, JOB. It didn't even really require him to do anything, just tell someone if a human passes through, SIMPLE, but that requires him to be AWAKE. In a fit of rage Papyrus grabbed him, forcing Sans to face him, attracting the attention of some nearby monsters that were always hanging around here this time of day.

"GAH!, What the fuck is wrong with-" Sans stopped the second he saw the expression on Papyrus' face. He knew it all too well, that expression Papyrus had when he was having a really crappy day, and the most likely way this scenario would end, is with a beating. ESPECIALLY since they were in the middle of town and others were now watching.

"Of course I come back and you're doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Figures." Papyrus' voice was that low, quieter tone he sometimes used when he was incredibly pissed.

"S-sorry boss. I-I was just taking a break!" Sans was trying his hardest to calm his brother down, but he was only delaying the inevitable.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT SANS!" Papyrus tossed him on the snow. 

"H-HEY, CALM THE FUCK DOWN BRO!" Sans froze after saying that, he was NOT allowed to call Papyrus 'bro', at least not in public. He wished so hard that those onlookers would just go away so they could drop the act.

"What did you just call me?" Papyrus' eyes glowed a blood red.

"I'm sorry..." Sans' voice was begging Papyrus to let him go, but he knew that was an impossibility, if anything he was making his situation worse. He should've kept his damned mouth shut.

Papyrus stepped on Sans' left arm with a loud crack. Sans shrieked in pain. "DON'T DISRESPECT ME!" He let his arm go and started to kick him repeatedly. "LOOK AT YOUR SORRY ASS!! YOU DISGUST ME!! I BARELY TOUCH YOU AND YOU'RE ALREADY HALF DEAD!" Sans said nothing. Five minutes later, Sans was a wreck.

"Get up Sans. That's an order." Papyrus' voice was firm.

A lot more monsters watching at this point, some of the other guardsmen had come to see the show. It took a few seconds for Sans to weakly force his body to stand up and look at his brother....no....right now he was his Captain. NOT his brother. 

"Are you going to walk home or will I have to drag you there?" Papyrus stared down at him, he looked so pathetic. It was hard to think that Sans was actually the older brother.

Sans opened his mouth as if to say something, but ultimately decided against it. He began stumbling home, thank god for teleportation, if not he wouldn't even make it halfway there.

Papyrus watched as his brother began walking home battered and bruised, then turned to address the onlookers. "WHAT ARE YOU LOT STARING AT!?" Everyone immediately proceeded to go about their own business, nobody in their right mind would dare to challenge Papyrus. With that out of the way, he went home to check on Sans. He was worried he might have overdone it again, at least his frustration had significantly diminished now. 

By the time he got home, Sans was already there laying on the couch. Papyrus could never figure out how he could get to places so fast, especially considering how beat up he was. Sans wasn't moving, if it weren't for the fact that monsters turn to dust when they die, Papyrus would fear it was too late. Covering Sans with his healing magic, he sat down on the floor. 

"I'm sorry Sans... you know I don't enjoy this any more than you do I just... I just got carried away again..." He knew that Sans probably couldn't hear him seeing as how he was passed out, but he felt the need to say it anyway.

It took around an hour of constant healing before Papyrus was sure that Sans would be okay. It was around mid-day, so there was still a lot of work to be done, would Sans be alright? He didn't really want to risk anything, so he carefully carried Sans upstairs to his room. It would be a lot easier if Sans kept his room a bit more tidy, but at least his bed was made. Papyrus left Sans in bed and then proceeded to tidy up the room. Sans would probably get pissed, but he didn't care. Tidying up helped him clear his mind.

Papyrus headed downstairs and outside, locking the door behind him. You can never be too careful. He stood there for a moment, lost in thought until he snapped himself out of it. There was no time for that, right now there was still much work to do and less time to finish it. With that out of the way, he went on to fulfill the rest of his duties for the day.

 

__________ o __________

 

A part of Undyne still remained unconvinced. After leaving the lab, she went straight for the ferry headed for Waterfall. The stop was right next to her home, which was incredibly convenient considering what she was planning. Going inside, the first thing she did was take off her armor and put on warmer clothes. She was heading for Snowdin to investigate further into this. Yes, she was already in trouble for missing the morning report and was going to get severely punished, but she decided to call one of the Hotland guards to take over for her until she got back, she knew he was trustworthy since that bunny owed her big time, besides, she would get punished anyway and she was too valuable to kill for now, if there was any time to do something she shouldn't be doing, it was today. At least this way she didn't have to worry about the work getting done.

Returning to the ferry, she tried to go over what she would do once arriving there. First things first, check around Snowdin to find out any information on the skeleton brothers that she didn't already know, then break into their home and see if there's anything there. Seemed simple enough, as long as Papyrus didn't recognize her, she should be fine.

When the ferry arrived in Snowdin, she headed down the trail and into town. The first place she thought of searching for info was Chillby's. Undyne knew very well that Sans frequented the place, as well as the Snowdin canine unit of the guard, but it appeared that this time, luck was on her side, as neither of the above was there. After a good ten minutes of asking around, she found out some info, but nothing to suggest that Papyrus gave too much of a fuck about his brother. She didn't have too much time or money left though. It's hard to keep too low a profile when you're the former captain and current second in command of the royal guard, as a result she had to bribe pretty much everyone there to keep quiet. She couldn't risk killing people and attracting attention. 

It was getting close to the time when the Snowdin canine unit were allowed their ten minute break and they would go to Chillby's. Just in case, she dropped a bottle of peppermint to cover any traces of her scent here, Chillby did not seem pleased, but what was left of the money Undyne had brought with her seemed to calm him down. Now, time for phase two of this little 'adventure'. She knew which house belonged to the skeleton brothers, because she had been there a few times on business. As it would appear, luck was on her side today, well, mostly. The door was locked, of course, what the hell was she expecting? an open door with a sign that said 'welcome, come right in'? of course not. She had to find another way in. Upon further inspection, she found there was an open window and a tree that seemed to have been placed there just for the purpose of allowing easy access to it. 

She wasted no time once inside, the room was incredibly messy, aside from the fact that the bed was sort of made. Papyrus hated seeing things out of place, so this clearly wasn't his room. A search of this room turned out pointless, nothing but garbage and dirty clothes. She left this room and headed into the next one. Now THIS was Papyrus' room, every little thing was exactly where it should be, which would make it a thousand times easier to find what she wanted.

An hour of searching had turned up nothing, she needed solid proof that Papyrus really did care about his brother more than he let on, a picture, a diary, SOMETHING. In this room (now a total mess from all the searching) there was absolutely zero concrete evidence. It's not like she didn't believe Alphys, they had been friends a long time, or at least they tolerated each other very well, but it's hard to trust anyone completely in this world, and although Alphys made a valid point with her footage, most of it was still just a theory.

A sound came from downstairs, shit, had Papyrus or Sans come home? she stood completely still listening closely to see if maybe it was just her imagination. A few seconds passed...nothing sounded out of the ordinary, perhaps she was just getting paranoid from all this. She heard another noise, this time it was unmistakably the front door. weighing her options, Undyne didn't really find too many great outcomes. If she tried to leave now through the window in the other room she would be spotted, and if she tried the window in THIS room she would have to make some noise, and the last thing she wanted to do was attract attention to herself. She would have to wait it out and hope for the best.

Then out of nowhere, she had her evidence. "I'm sorry Sans... you know I don't enjoy this any more than you do I just... I just got carried away again..." . That was Papyrus' voice, but it was strange, gentle and non-threatening, not like his usual self. This trip had not been in vain after all. Those words and that tone were all the proof she needed from here. About an hour later, she heard someone coming up the stairs. Undyne readied an energy spear just in case, but there was no need. The sound of the front door closing came a few minutes later. 

Cautiously opening the door and heading into the hallway, she headed to the next room closing the door behind her. A small wave of panic swept through her body when she saw Sans laying in bed, but it subsided once it was clear that he was out cold. This was a perfect moment... There couldn't be a more golden opportunity than this to do something...but what would she do? As much as she hated it, she had to pass up this opportunity. Undyne was still unprepared to do something to Sans that wouldn't lead back to her as the perpetrator.

"You dodged the bullet this time Sans, but I will get you and your brother soon enough..." She looked at his pathetic figure for a few seconds, and then proceeded to climb out the window and down the tree.

On the way back to waterfall to relieve her 'replacement' and put her armor back on, she pondered on how she would go about this, a bit mad at herself for not being able to do something earlier. Entering her home and putting her armor back on, she called the guard and sent him back to Hotland with his partner. Today she was on patrol duty, which was normally a frustrating endeavor because maintaining order around this place was almost impossible. Were it not for the fact that people feared her, the crime rates would be through the roof, although since she lost her title they had noticeably increased, probably because they thought she had gone soft. They were all a bunch of idiots, and still are.

When she reached the part of waterfall that was most filled with echo flowers, she stopped for a moment to listen to them and think. There was always something about this part of waterfall that creeped her out a little, but in a weird way she also liked it. The flowers grew so close to each other that they would end up whispering gibberish in an unsettling way. She closed her eyes, listened to the endless sea of whispers and began to remember details of her past. About how she would go to the castle to attend her training with Asgore when she was young and he had seen potential in her. There was no greater honor than to be personally trained by the king himself. Sudden rage filled her when she remembered the disappointment in Asgore's face when he found out she had been challenged and lost, the memory still vivid in her mind.

"Undyne, I thought I had trained you better than this. Well, no matter. Perhaps this new Captain shall prove to be more efficient. You were never good with bringing the reports on time." Asgore's words still stung to this very day.

Undyne shook her head. That was a long time ago, although a part of her yearned to return to the days of her arduous training, she never missed a single session... sometimes, Asgore would even tell her stories of his children after a good day's work. Those were the days... wait... those stories... an idea began to sprout, she remembered something that Asgore had told her long ago, something that might just be the solution to her problem. She finished her rounds and headed to Alphys' lab after work, at first, there was no answer, but after a few seconds, the short reptile came to the door with a frustrated look on her face.

"What is it now Undyne? I have pressing matters to deal with right now."

 

"Alphys, I think I might have the solution, but i'm going to need your help."

 

Alphys looked around to see if there was anyone who might be listening to their conversation. "Look, I've already helped you enough with this, I can't risk getting more involved." 

Alphys was going to close the door when Undyne stopped her. "I need. To talk to you about this. It's important." She wasn't playing around, noticeable by that strong, firm tone she was using.

Alphys hesitated for a while, but eventually let her in. "Ok, fine, what is it? and why is this so damned important?"

Undyne smiled from fin to fin. 

"How much do you know about buttercups?"


	3. Buttercups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed since the events of the previous chapters, what new things have happened since then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, like Asgore, I suck with names c: so don't expect epic chapter names. I was already running a couple of days late on this one so I didn't want to wait to get it to my beta reader and everything. please forgive me for that. next chapter will be up a week from now. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment, they feed my soul and I love reading them.
> 
> P.S: Had to edit it because I realized it didn't copy a line from my draft for some reason.

Ah, yes. The famous buttercup incident was well known throughout the underground, it was never clarified whether it had been an accident or not but the point still remained that they contained quite the toxin, so as soon as Undyne mentioned them, Alphys knew exactly what she was talking about. She planned to somehow poison Sans. A maniacal grin creeped onto her face, as much as she hated being involved more than she had to, she couldn’t help but agree to help Undyne with this, after all, Undyne was too much of a brute for her tiny fish brain to be able to figure out how to isolate the toxins from the flowers to make them into a somewhat flavorless solution, although Alphys had to give her some credit for coming up with the idea. Just to be on the safe side, she had mixed the toxins with other things, most of them substances indigenous to the underground, to minimize side effects, like the symptoms one would normally have from ingesting it, and to make the process faster. Hopefully it would work properly.

 

Now, Undyne hadn’t forgotten about the part of the deal that involved not killing Sans, Alphys made a point of reminding her of this when they had their conversation a few weeks ago. God, she could picture it now, the thrill of testing out just how far she could push his magical capabilities before he snapped, the process would undoubtedly be incredibly painful, and Alphys couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, she had always wondered if her fascination for monsters with high magical capabilities was the result of having very few magical reserves of her own. The sound of something striking against a reinforced glass pane stirred her from her thoughts, that’s right, she hadn’t fed her failed experiments for quite some time and they were starting to get more aggressive than usual. Alphys stopped and looked over at the large “amalgamate” as she liked to call them. The giant white beast leaking some kind of froth from what she deduced was a mouth maybe? she couldn’t really care less. It was a bit of a shame what large amounts of determination could do to a monster’s body, if only the experiment had worked, not only would the barrier have been shattered a long time ago, but the monsters would have elite killing machines on their side. Alphys let out a frustrated sigh as she went about feeding the abominations, she would have gotten rid of them ages ago if they didn’t have such intriguing qualities, for now they were no more than simple lab rats until she learned to fully control their behavior.

 

With that annoying setback out of the way, Alphys went about the finishing touches to the solution she had created for Undyne. Getting a hold of the buttercups without arousing suspicion wasn’t too much of a problem, She said she needed them for her studies regarding the power of determination. Lucky for her, Asgore and Papyrus didn’t question the matter too much. Alphys had spent all the time she had to work on her personal experiments working on this to make sure it wasn’t lethal, but enough to bring someone to the verge of death, a state much like falling down, but not quite. Of course, Alphys had also created the antidote while she was at it. Wouldn’t want Sans to be in that state while she experimented on him in the near future, he would be unconscious for the majority of the procedure, and that would be no fun at all, not to mention it might mess with the results. It did pain her to have to sacrifice her personal time for this, but if all went as planned she could make up for lost time in the future.

 

Finally, it was done. Alphys stared proudly at the golden colored liquid, now all she had to do was test it. Not wanting to take any chances with the amalgamates she opted to try it on one of the monsters that had been…. “provided” to her by the royal guards, mostly weak, homeless monsters that had been caught stealing and criminals that were unlucky enough to be given the death sentence but weren't killed on the spot.

 

Alphys went over to a cage with a snowdrake in it, Sans lived in Snowdin, so she might as well use a monster native to it, right? she placed some solution onto a plate with food and gave it to the monster. The snowdrake seemed hesitant to eat it, and Alphys was quickly losing her patience.

 

“Eat. Before I use you for a particularly painful experiment.” Alphys was very serious about this.

 

Without a moment to waste the Snowdrake ate everything on the plate, and even went as far as to lick it clean, not because he wasn’t well fed, the monsters Alphys kept were always properly fed, with the exception of the amalgamates, but they were a special case. The snowdrake had complied because he KNEW that Alphys was capable of horrible things, he had experienced them firsthand, and some of the cages were Alphys kept her “lab rats” were near enough to her workspace that they could hear the pained screams of her unfortunate victims. Around a half hour later, Alphys went to check on the snowdrake once more.

“Tell me, how did it taste? How do you feel?” Alphys stared at the snowdrake expectantly.

 

“I-I...um…..it tasted great as always….I….I feel f-fine!” The snowdrake was trembling.

 

“DAMMIT” Alphys was more disappointed than furious, she was sure this would work. “perhaps it was a simple miscalculation…”

 

The sudden outburst made the snowdrake jump a little. As Alphys began to turn away she heard a groan from the cage, looking back she saw the monster that had ingested her solution appeared dizzy, and then collapsed. So it was a bit more of a delayed effect than she anticipated, but that didn’t matter to her right now, as she was almost giddy with excitement. She had one of the mechanisms she installed in the cell chain the monster before she dared bring him into the other room to check its stats, it wouldn’t be the first time someone attempts to escape this way.

 

Everything was perfect. The snowflake almost mimicked what was the state of having fallen down, but it wasn’t. Alphys let it stay that way for a couple of days, to see if it would survive. Nothing changed, the monster never opened its eyes in that period of time. Finally, Alphys administered the antidote she developed, it had an almost instantaneous effect as the snowdrake woke up almost as if nothing happened. Alphys was more than pleased with the results. After locking up the snowdrake back in its cage, Alphys went about immediately calling for Undyne, who hadn’t stopped bugging her for results for a while now. Dumbass, she should know better than to rush science. 

 

She made sure to keep things simple, Undyne came into the lab, Alphys handed her the solution, and that was that. This was no longer Alphys’ problem, at least for the time being. 

 

\-----------------------------o------------------------------

 

Sans was still a bit “rattled” after Papyrus had beat him up around two weeks ago, or was it a week and a half? He really wasn’t counting. He had been extra careful to not say the wrong things around his brother since then, at least until he forgot about it, same old same old. He was taking his usual break at Chillby’s, although he mostly went there to stock up on mustard, seeing as how he would always finish the bottles at his stations in three days tops, today was just one of those days when Sans actually ordered food, a burger to be exact. 

The other monsters at the bar were occasionally staring at him with an intent to kill, Sans didn’t really care, seeing as how he was used to it by now. Despite the fact that Papyrus did his best to keep the other monsters at bay, it didn’t stop them from WANTING to kill him, oh well, even if they tried something, Chillby would have none of it in his bar, especially because him and Sans had become good friends, or at least, Chillby didn’t want to lose his best customer.

When Sans was done with his meal, he headed outside. He made sure he wasn’t followed, as it wouldn’t be the first time some idiot monsters ignored the fact that his brother was Papyrus, head of the royal guard. There was still time left in his break, so he decided to have a quick nap at home, might as well sleep somewhere comfier than his station, right? He yawned as he teleported himself into his house and flopped down on the couch, it didn’t take him very long before he fell asleep and began dreaming.

 

Sans stood in the dump, next to his younger brother Papyrus, who was around six years old. They had run away from their father, doctor W.D Gaster, who had planned to use them as part of his experiments to ‘enhance’ monsters, afraid of the implications, Sans had taken Papyrus and ran away. They had spent two years since then running away from the royal guards who were given orders to capture them and bring them to the royal labs.

 

“Sans, is the coast clear?” The young Papyrus looked up at his brother with a slight fear in his eyes. 

 

“huh?” Sans looked down at Papyrus, who was eagerly awaiting his response. “Yeah bro, all clear.” Sans hadn’t really been paying much attention, he had been deep in thought, but what had he been thinking about? he couldn’t really remember. Papyrus went ahead and started digging through the trash, hoping to maybe find a puzzle to play with. Sans was keeping an eye on him as he went back into his thoughts, hmm… something about this seemed familiar…. but why? It took him a few minutes to realize it, this was a dream, or rather, a memory. But why would he come back to this memory in particular? there wasn’t anything special about it was there? Papyrus once again snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Sans! Sans look what I found!” Papyrus was showing off what appeared to be some sort of colored cube, Sans had absolutely no idea what it was, but he still had to admit it looked kinda cool.

“Well, COLOR me impressed bro, it looks pretty cubetacular if you ask me” Sans really couldn't help himself with that one

 

Papyrus frowned at his brother’s puns, and after leaving the cube with Sans he went about trying to find some more things to entertain himself with. Oh Papyrus, despite living in this hellhole he always had a rather positive outlook on things. Sans began fidgeting with the cube, apparently, you could twist it around to move the coloured squares, it was a nice distraction to be sure… sudden realization made Sans immediately stop what he was doing. That conversation, the puns, the cube, he knew now why he had come back to this memory.

 

“PAP-” Before Sans could finish, he felt someone strike him from behind, and everything went black…

 

Sans was now standing in complete darkness, unsure of which way was which. He could hear voices, all of them seemed to be from the same person. It was what appeared to be hundreds of memories overlapping and creating a huge mess of nearly incoherent speech. Sans dropped down to his knees and held his head, this was all giving him a pounding headache. He could still make out some of what was being said ‘Incredible results’....’magic’.....’side effects’....’HP’....’next experiment’....’perfected’.... Sans felt like he couldn’t take much more of this, his skull felt like it was about to split open. 

 

“Sans”....”Sans!”....”SANS!” Papyrus was shouting at him, trying to wake him up.

 

Sans bolted upright with a scream that startled Papyrus. It took Sans a few seconds to catch his breath.

 

“Sans are you alright? you were tossing around like crazy.”

 

“Oh, y-yeah i’m fine bro, just a nightmare.” Even though in Sans’ opinion, ‘just a nightmare’ was putting it mildly, but he didn’t want to worry his brother.

 

“hmm… well, I came here because your break is over and you’re still not at your post. Hurry up and get to it when you’re feeling well enough to go.” It was clear that Papyrus was still genuinely worried, but decided to let it go for the time being.

 

“It’s ok bro, i’ll go right now.” Sans was out the door and teleported to his station before Papyrus had the chance to say anything else. He didn’t want to drag out the conversation and keep Papyrus from his work more than he had to. He let out a sigh of relief before opening his eyes to find none other that Undyne walking away from his station.

 

“Undyne? What are you doing here?” Sans could see the expression on her face, as if she wasn’t expecting to find him here.

 

Undyne looked like she was thinking of something before she answered. Weird... “Have you seen Papyrus? I need to give him some reports.”

 

“Yeah, he was in town…” Sans was awfully suspicious about all this. Something about Undyne seemed… off.

 

“Thanks.” And with that Undyne just left. Not a word more.

 

Sans stood there for a moment trying to process what the hell just happened. Why was Undyne at his station when Papyrus was usually closer to town? Why did it seem like she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible? Sans decided to shrug it off. Not much he could really do about it anyway, maybe he would mention it to Papyrus later. Sitting down at his post he noticed his mustard bottle wasn’t in the same place he had left it earlier, was it? meh, mustard is mustard and with how this day was going, he was probably just paranoid. With that said, he decided to dedicate himself to just drink mustard and relax.

\-------------------------o--------------------------

 

Undyne’s punishment for being late to her duties two weeks ago had been double the workload for a week, which given the circumstances had been a very kind gesture on Papyrus’ part. It could’ve been much worse. Once that was over and done with Undyne had made a note to remind herself to get an alarm clock just in case she overslept again. Even though oversleeping was something she rarely did, better safe than sorry. She was finishing her daily patrol when she got word that she was required at the royal lab. Took Alphys long enough, Undyne thought she would never get the damn thing done. Whenever she asked about it, Alphys would always respond by saying stuff like ‘You can’t rush science’. Whatever. Undyne arrived at the royal lab and waited for what seemed like an eternity before Alphys finally let her in. God, she could never get used to Hotland’s weather, she would get dehydrated incredibly fast. It was to be expected though, fish monsters were for the most part natives of waterfall and its humid climate. Alphys wasted no time in handing Undyne what looked to be a vial containing a golden-yellow liquid.

“Once he ingests this, it should take effect in around an hour. Our business here is done, until you bring him to me. Now go.” With that, Alphys went back to her business.

Undyne smiled, finally, no more waiting around. Her business with Alphys having concluded for the time being, Undyne made her way out of the lab and down to the ferry. It wasn’t yet the end of her shift, but she did have to hand over the day’s reports to Papyrus, it was the perfect excuse to go to Snowdin. She took the time riding the ferry to go over her plan, as she did when she first went there to gather information regarding the skeleton brothers. No turning back now,.

 

The second the ferry arrived at Snowdin, Undyne got off and began searching for any signs of Papyrus nearby. She didn’t want to run into him and lose her chance to poison Sans. with the coast clear, she began making her way over to Sans’ station, well, at least one of them. Undyne was aware that Sans actually had various stations, but for the most part he would only stay at the one in Snowdin, he rarely went to the other ones. 

 

The path to the station was long, so Undyne had the opportunity to take in her surroundings while she walked. Snowdin was mostly covered by wooded areas, giving the place a creepy yet peaceful ambiance. Odd though, that the word ‘peaceful’ came to mind considering the reality of this world. There were very few people around, which is what stood out the most to Undyne. Perhaps it’s because this place is so isolated, come to think of it, Sans’ station did happen to be the most isolated one. Was this something Papyrus had set up so his brother would be as safe as possible, or was it just a coincidence? After all, being isolated like this would also mean that if he were to be attacked by say, a human, it would be very likely that no one would hear him call out. Maybe that’s why Papyrus checked on him so much. 

 

By the time Undyne had finished the thought she realized she almost passed the station. Sans was nowhere to be found. Good. Undyne hadn’t really thought about what she would do if he were there. Guess she just got lucky. Undyne noticed a bottle of mustard that was half empty on the station. Sans must be really confident, really stupid, or both to leave it just out in the open like that where anyone could mess with it. Like for example, a soon to be renamed captain of the royal guard. Undyne looked around to make sure no one would see her do it, and she opened the bottle, poured the entire vial of toxin into it, closed the bottle and then shook it to make sure it was mixed well. Mission accomplished. now she just had to get out of there as soon as possible before anyone found out she was here. 

 

When she looked back up as she left the station, she was shocked to see Sans standing in front of her. 

“Undyne? What are you doing here?” Sans looked puzzled.

When the hell had he gotten there? She was sure there was no one around! Had he seen her put the solution in his mustard? if so, how the hell was she going to explain this? So many questions went through her mind… Well, she might as well act as though she was just here on business, it was her best bet. “Have you seen Papyrus? I need to give him some reports.”

 

“Yeah, he was in town…” Sans seemed suspicious, but knowing him, he would probably shrug it off as long as she kept it short.

 

“Thanks.” Not wanting Sans to be able to inquire too much into the issue, Undyne took her leave. That was way too close. How the hell did he get there without her noticing? it was a complete mystery, but thankfully Undyne was positive she had averted a crisis back there. She made her way to Snowdin as usual, running into some of the canine unit’s guards on the way, who told her where Papyrus was. Everything went as normal. 

Now all that’s left to do, is wait...


	4. Stay determined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day late, i know. pls dont kill me xDUu writer's block is a demon that may plague creators forever. But in my opinion my drawings are better than my writing anyway :v maybe next update i'll add an image cause I was kinda inspired by that last scene *suspiciously evil grin* also over 30 kudos!? I wasn't expecting this many O.o like really.   
> I also suck at sticking to schedules so i'll say this, next update, aproximately a week from now, sooo expect it next monday-tuesday. Best estimate I can make.
> 
> As always, try to leave a comment, they feed my soul. and every time you don't comment, you make a Sans go through horrible experiences *100% legit I swear*(?

Undyne had been eagerly awaiting a sign from Papyrus for at least two days now. She was never the patient type, even the two weeks it took Alphys to come up with the toxin felt like a goddamn eternity. The few times she had been to Snowdin there had been rumors that Sans had fallen down, which at least ment the toxin had worked, but she needed to wait before making a move. The only thing keeping her going at this point was the satisfaction of having the right to kill or arrest (Not that there was much of a difference) any monster she caught talking bad about her, that and the fact that she was this close to winning back the title of ‘Captain Undyne of the Royal Guard’, it had a nice ring to it. 

She was in the middle of picking up Hotland’s reports when she heard her phone ringing. Who the hell would call her at this hour? Undyne looked at her phone to see it was Papyrus. Without so much as a second thought, she answered in the most professional way she could so as to hide her excitement, she really hoped it was the news she was waiting for.

“Second-in-command Undyne. What is it sir?” There was a brief pause before Papyrus’ booming voice finally answered.

“THERE’S BEEN AN INCIDENT IN SNOWDIN. YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE GUARD UNTIL I CAN SORT THIS OUT.”

“Oh?” She had to be certain about this. “What happened?” There was another pause.

“YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT. IT’S A PRIVATE MATTER.” Papyrus sounded more on the defensive than he usually was. 

It was all Undyne could do to keep herself from laughing right then and there, this was going way better than she expected, and she was enjoying every second of it. “Roger that sir.” 

“ALRIGHT. BUT DON’T GET ANY IDEAS, GOT IT?” Papyrus was stern as always.

“Don’t worry sir, I haven’t forgotten who the captain is.” Undyne smiled, ‘for now…’

“GOOD, I WILL INFORM THIS TO THE REST OF THE GUARD. I EXPECT YOU TO DO YOUR JOB WELL.” And with that, Papyrus hung up.

Undyne almost screamed victoriously right there, but she contained herself as she was not alone, she was absolutely certain that she knew exactly what the ‘incident’ was. However, there was a lot at stake here. If she were to make a move now it could possibly ruin everything, the circumstances were be way too convenient and Papyrus would likely catch on to this whole plan. 

Undyne decided to pay Alphys a visit under the excuse of checking in on the progress of anti human weaponry, which was usually Papyrus’ job as Captain. When she arrived, Alphys had an irritated look on her face.

“What are you doing here? I thought we agreed not to meet like this.” Alphys was clearly trying to keep it down, which wasn’t too hard for her, since her voice was naturally low to begin with.

“I take it Papyrus hasn’t informed you yet?” 

Alphys looked incredibly confused. “What do you mean? Did you-”

“It’s a temporary position Alphys. I’ve come to check on the progress of your anti-human weaponry.” Her tone of voice almost screamed ‘im not a moron Alphys, of course I didnt’

“Ah, my apologies. Come in.” Alphys stepped aside to let her pass.

As much time as she spent here, Undyne never really took much time to properly inspect the lab. Saying the place was a mess was an understatement, files and machinery spread out everywhere, half-finished robots and strange chemicals on shelves. It would be considered a miracle if anyone ever found anything in here, as a matter of fact, this reminded Undyne a lot of Sans’ room. She hadn’t stayed there long, but she was certain it wasn’t just her imagination making her see what appeared to be a self sustaining tornado of junk. Undyne was certain Papyrus would definitely rage at the mere sight of the place if it weren’t for the fact he needed to keep things professional, don’t worry about it Papyrus, soon you won’t need to come in here anymore. Undyne was brought back from her thoughts by Alphys.

“I take it you really came here to share your excitement over the plan’s success so far?”

Undyne turned towards her. “Heh, nothing gets past you. Actually I came here to ask when you want me to deliver your guinea pig.” Undyne was starting to acknowledge the usefulness of planning things ahead, seeing as how normally she would take what she wants by force, but even SHE knew when she couldn’t win a fight, and she wasn’t about to go fighting a fight she can’t win for no good reason.

Alphys appeared to be thinking as she rummaged through some files on what Undyne assumed was her desk now transformed into a mountain of paperwork. “Bring him to me whenever you feel like the time is right to do so, just make sure no one sees you, if you go down I don’t want you dragging me down with you.” 

“Tch, don’t worry about that. I’ll be careful.” Sometimes Undyne couldn’t help but get the feeling that Alphys saw her as nothing more than a mindless brute, the thought alone irritated her to no end.

“No doubt you will.” Alphys handed over a small bundle of papers. “This is all the progress i’ve made over the past week. be sure to get that to Asgore as soon as possible. Now you should be on your way, I have work to do, and so do you.”

Undyne did nothing more than give her a respectful nod and she made her way out. No doubt about it, the increase of workload that Papyrus had put on Alphys was making her completely insufferable. Just one more reason as to why she needed her title back, at least she had confirmed that everything was indeed going according to plan. Undyne gave a sigh, she was going to have to start preparations to transport Sans to the lab without being seen, but she was getting ahead of herself. For now she relished in the thought of being Captain again, if only temporarily.

\------------------------------o----------------------------------

It’s been two days. He still hasn’t woken up. Papyrus was beginning to lose it. What if the worst was true? What if he was never going to wake up? Had Sans fallen down? Papyrus did his best to push those thoughts out of his head as he made his rounds. It was already bad enough that the other members of the guard and the residents of Snowdin were constantly asking where Sans was and if the rumors that he had fallen down were really true, Papyrus had grown so fed up with the entire situation that in a fit of frustration he had killed a monster who had asked, at least that was the end of that. The amount of people who asked him about the matter now as actually quite small. However, the whole time Papyrus needed to be mindful to not appear to be getting weak, he knew of more than one monster eager to strike him down, if that happened, who would be left to protect Sans? His brother had protected him to the best of his abilities when they were young, and when it became clear that he was reaching his limit, Papyrus had taken it upon himself to return the favour, it was tough but it worked out in the end. At least it had been until now.

While making sure all the puzzles on the outskirts of Snowdin were in good shape, Papyrus felt a sudden chill. He immediately summoned a wall of bones that surely enough blocked an incoming attack of icicles.

“SHOW YOURSELF.” Papyrus’ voice boomed with authority. 

Slowly, a young snowflake made her way out from the trees, it appeared to be no more than a mere child. Papyrus always hated having to deal with kids. It was always a shame to see young monsters just throw their life away like this, he recognised her, she was a resident at snowdin. The young girl spoke, trying to sound menacing. “ I challenge you! I’m going to become the new captain of the guard and-”

Papyrus didn’t have time for this, he summoned a flurry of bone attacks and scared the child out of her feathers, he had stopped right before doing any real damage. “GO HOME KID. BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET.” with that said, he desummoned the attack and went on his way. After a few minutes it was clear that she had apparently listened to his advice, but what was that about? Ever since he first became captain, not once had anyone even dared to so much as speak of challenging him for the title. Was he coming off as so weak that a mere child challenged him with so much confidence that she didn’t even stutter while doing so? At least he wasn’t forced to kill her. He needed a break. 

Normally, Papyrus would go to check on Sans at his station whenever he needed a break, maybe have a nice conversation when they were lucky enough that no one was around to eavesdrop. Now, Papyrus still went to check on Sans, but at their home in Snowdin. Much to his despair, Sans was still asleep, or so it appeared. He was starting to think he might never wake up. The doctor he had called in yesterday had said that he appeared to be falling down and there was not much he could do. Papyrus had responded with a ‘good riddance’ and sent him on his way, but on the inside he was refusing to believe it. He was terrified that the moment he got home he would find a pile of dust waiting for him on his brother’s bed. Luckily that wasn’t the case yet, but Papyrus didn’t think he would ever get used to it. 

After seeing that his brother wasn’t a pile of dust, Papyrus went to the kitchen and began cooking something, aside from making the place tidy, it was the only thing that really helped him get his thoughts sorted out, maybe if he spent more time concentrating on his cooking and less time thinking about other things, his food would end up being more edible. Papyrus sighed. This whole thing was way too much way too fast, and it was starting to affect him in the worst way possible. Sooner or later Papyrus would slip up on something, and that would be the end of everything he’s worked for these past few years, not many would pass up an opportunity to kill like that, if they were going to destroy humanity once they returned to the surface there was no room for weak monsters. It’s kill or be killed, survival of the fittest and all that. Honestly, it could get incredibly tiring, always having to watch your back, having to be completely merciless towards everyone and everything, including his own sibling. Papyrus wasn’t sure whether Sans was falling down from mere overload of stress, which in this place was nothing new, or if this was some sort of foul play. The latter seemed impossible, how the hell would anyone be able to do that to begin with? still, he couldn’t shake that uneasy feeling… 

After around an hour or so, the ‘food’ was ready, and he sat on the couch to enjoy a plate of what was supposed to be pasta, but it looked like anything except that. At least it tasted better than it looked, and honestly, it was much better than what he usually made in his opinion, of course, he did almost everything right, he was the Great Papyrus, Captain of the royal guard! ...right? Papyrus turned on the television, there was a rerun of that awful MTT show, no one liked it, but at least it helped to break the unusually eerie silence in the house. Papyrus wasn’t really very used to it, despite how lazy Sans was, both of them tried to spend as much of their free time as possible just being what normal brothers are supposed to be like. He stopped eating and looked in the direction of Sans’ room. Usually he would be enjoying the relative peacefulness of this moment with him. Sans would tell a bad pun, Papyrus would get slightly annoyed but end up laughing anyway and they would continue like that until they had to go back to the world outside their cozy home, where they had to pretend to be nothing more than a sentry and his boss. It was weird, and really unsettling, it just didn’t feel right. There were of course the moments where Sans was hurt and they couldn’t have those brotherly bonding times, but it was different, though not any less unsettling. At least in those times Papyrus knew his brother would eventually wake up, they’d shrug it off and go back to everyday life as usual as if nothing happened. Now, Sans might never wake up…

A loud noise that seemed to almost shake the entire house was enough to bring Papyrus back from his thoughts, without a moment’s hesitation he ran up to Sans’ room and opened the door to find his brother tossing around in bed, left eye glowing red through his closed eye sockets, like he normally did when he was having one of the more aggressive nightmares. The walls of the room were lined with bones of all shapes and sizes, a blaster facing the right wall that now had a huge hole in it, no doubt what caused the noise earlier. It was chaos in there, and Sans was in the middle of it. Papyrus had never seen Sans have a nightmare this bad, ever, at this rate he might end up killing himself with his own magic, it was a rare occurrence, but it was possible, and that was enough to make Papyrus rush over and try and calm him down, it didn’t matter to him that he took one or two hits, the overall damage was pretty minimal overall, even though he could feel his HP drain incredibly fast when in contact with the attacks. No time to think about it. Papyrus pulled his flailing brother into a hug.

“SANS! IT’S OK!! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, STOP FIGHTING!! YOU’RE OK!!” There was of course, no guarantee that Sans could hear him, and even less that he would wake up out of nowhere. But this wasn’t something he could just ignore.

Sans wouldn’t stop, but Papyrus was not about to let go, it was the only thing he could think of. When he looked up, he was staring at the gaping jaws of a blaster, ready to fire. Papyrus felt a chill, he knew very well what Sans was capable of, he had seen it once in their youth, and was definitely not eager to see it again.

“SANS PLEASE STOP!!!” Papyrus was almost desperate for his brother to just stop, not only could he cause damage to himself and Papyrus, but he was very capable of destroying the house while he was at it.

Papyrus shut his eyes and braced himself, seconds passed, minutes, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes again, the blaster and the bones were completely gone. Sans had considerably calmed down, it was over, at least for now. A part of Papyrus was relieved to have gotten a sign that Sans was at least somewhat alive and not a husk waiting to turn to dust. On the other hand, Sans was not having the best time it seemed. Papyrus set his brother back in bed. The place was a mess, of course, why wouldn’t it be.

There was no way he could get back to work with Sans like this, what if he had another episode like this? He had to call someone to take over the guard until he found a way to sort this out. Who could handle that work? He thought about it for a while, Undyne seemed like the best bet, she used to be a captain right? Well, there wasn’t really much of a choice right now, as long as she didn’t get any ideas. He took out his phone and called Undyne, it took a while before she picked up.

“Second-in-command Undyne. What is it sir?” 

Papyrus thought about it, something he should’ve done before hand.“THERE’S BEEN AN INCIDENT IN SNOWDIN. YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE GUARD UNTIL I CAN SORT THIS OUT.” He did his best to keep it vague.

“Oh?, What happened?”

He did his best to come up with a good answer. “YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT. IT’S A PRIVATE MATTER.”Papyrus was really hoping Undyne would let him go.

There was a pause “Roger that sir.” 

“ALRIGHT. BUT DON’T GET ANY IDEAS, GOT IT?”

“Don’t worry sir, I haven’t forgotten who the captain is.”

“GOOD, I WILL INFORM THIS TO THE REST OF THE GUARD. I EXPECT YOU TO DO YOUR JOB WELL.” 

After hanging up, Papyrus informed the rest of the guard. Hopefully this nightmare would be over soon.

\------------------------------o----------------------------------

Black. That was all he could see. He could hear something, something familiar. Something was shaking him… 

“SANS….. SANS!”

“Wh...wha…?”

Sans woke up, he wasn’t at home, he was in a cell. This….this wasn’t right. There was no possible way this was happening. Not again. What was the last thing he remembered? He was in Snowdin… and he felt dizzy, everything was a blur, and then he remembered collapsing onto the snow... Ah, so this was a nightmare. It had to be, right? there was no other way he could be back here with Papyrus like this. Oh right, Papyrus!

“Bro! are you okay?” It may just be nothing more than a memory, but that doesn’t change the fact that Papyrus was his brother, and in no way would he forgive himself if he let him get hurt, be it in a memory or not.

“Y-YEAH, WHERE ARE WE…? SANS I’M SCARED…” Ah, so this was the memory of when they first arrived here… poor Papyrus, he has no idea what’s in store for him.

Sans pulled his brother into a comforting hug. “Paps, bro, listen, we’re gonna be fine ok? You just have to tough this out.” Nowadays, he very rarely used that nickname for Papyrus, for one reason or another, he didn’t really know why, maybe Papyrus had just grown out of it.

A chill went up his spine as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He already knew what that meant, and god, did he wish he would just wake up right now and leave this painful memory behind forever if possible. Unfortunately, he had no such luck. The looming, dark figure of W.D Gaster came into view on the other side of the bars. Sans immediately shoved Papyrus behind him and tried to summon an array of bones to attack the older skeleton, but he couldn’t get his magic to respond, he couldn’t understand why… until he brought his hands to his neck, he was wearing a collar, no doubt to suppress his magic in case of this very scenario. 

‘Is that how you greet your father Sans?’ Gaster always summoned magical hands to talk, he could perfectly talk, but it was always more comfortable using signs.

“You aren’t my father!!” It was incredibly rare for Sans to shout, but the rage built within him was too strong. He knew what that man was capable of. 

‘I don’t like your attitude Sans. Perhaps I need to remind you who is in charge here.’

Sans felt a tight grip on his soul forced him to his knees as he struggled for air, the gravity around him was becoming too much. Gaster’s magic was incredibly strong. He could hear Papyrus screaming for Gaster to stop, but he only increased his grip. It didn’t take long for it to become too much for him, and Sans could feel his consciousness fading until everything went black.

It didn’t last long. Sans woke up strapped in a chair. No...no no no no no…. Why wasn’t this nightmare over? Usually it was just one memory. Why!?

“Interesting…This next experiment might prove to be the one. I will have to be very careful…” Gaster’s voice was unmistakable. He had a tendency of talking to himself when he was writing his notes, a habit which the man seemed to take no notice of.

Sans struggled to break free to no avail, but stopped when Gaster looked his way, needle in hand. No doubt it was one of Gaster’s prized experimental drugs, that was never a good sign. Sans’ breathing was getting fast as he panicked.

“N-no, p-please stop!” Sans knew it was useless, Gaster didn’t even seem to be paying attention to him. 

Sans felt a sharp sting on his left arm. Almost immediately afterwards, he felt as if his entire body was burning, he heard himself give a blood curdling scream. The burning won’t stop. His magic went into a frenzy, bones materializing everywhere, even Gaster Blasters were destroying everything in their path. Gaster was scrambling to get something that would calm Sans down. 

The pain won’t stop.

IT WON’T STOP.

MAKE IT STOP.

Sans was way past his limit, but he was not going to give up and pass out. Not this time. There was a new feeling within him he couldn’t describe, it was a burning passion that wouldn’t let him give up. He was not going to be bested by some crazy scientist who had the audacity to call himself his father… yet he still felt terrified. Gaster was starting to come towards him, another needle in hand. Stay away. Sans’ attacks began redirecting towards Gaster in response to his fears. Suddenly, something caught his attention, something that wasn’t a part of this memory… It was a voice.

“san….it’s….k...hea...stop…” 

At first, Sans panicked, the voice was nothing more than a whisper compared to everything else. The mere fact that it was unfamiliar in this memory scared him more than he already was. It only made his magic flare up even more. 

“SANS!!! PLEASE STOP!!”

Wait...Papyrus? When he realized who the voice belonged to he desummoned his attacks immediately. As soon as he did, the world around him became black nothingness. He stood up and looked at himself, mostly to make sure he was still there. He still wasn’t awake… was he? something about this was off. Where was this place? or maybe the right question was WHAT is this place. Sans felt a sudden chill, and he froze in fear. He knew this feeling...

“my my… It’s been quite a while hasn’t it...Sans.”


End file.
